The Angel that was forgotten
by SamuraiJack33
Summary: This fic is something that I thought up in my spare time. It takes place after the last Angel is destroyed.


The Year is 2016; it is a year after the "Angels" wagged war on the earth.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shinji Ikari sat at the small table in Misato Katsuragi's apartment. It had been one year since the 15th Angel had attacked Tokyo 3. He had been forced to kill the 5th child who had actually turned out to be the 15th Angel. Ever since there had been no more Angel attacks. Nerv (the company that produced the weapons to defeat the Angels) was certain that the last Angel had been killed. For the most part they were right. However there were a few things that Nerv hadn't counted on. In the basement of Nerv's facilities the second Angel, Lilith was kept, nailed to a cross. Parts of Lilith were used to make the Evangelions. These were the weapons that defeated the Angels. An Evangelion pilot named Rei Ayanami was cloned from Lilith. As long as the Angel still lived, Rei could always be cloned. Over the year that peace had been brought back to earth Lilith was going to try and create another Angel. One of his intentions was to make a single cell. The cell would grow with immense speed and eventually become an egg. The egg would open and a new Angel would be born. The cell was supposed to be kept in Nerv's base where it would hatch and attack Nerv Central directly. However it escaped from the watchful eyes of Lilith and entered the world. The Angel only thought that his creation had been caught somewhere safe in Nerv HQ and was still evolving. In the "real world" the 16th Angel had begun it's hatching in an old office building. The whole evolution cycle would take one whole year to complete. The day when the 15th Angel had come to see her was the day he started his work.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ohh yah!" Misato screamed as she slammed her beer down on the small kitchen table. "That's how every mornin' should start." Shinji raised an eyebrow at her as he usually did and went back to doing the dishes. "Hey Shinji put some bread in that toaster.  
  
"Umm, yah sure hold on" he responded. Misato propped her feet up on the table and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"It's been a whole year," she thought to herself, "It seems like just yesterday when we were attacked by the Angels and had to dispatch the Evangelions."  
  
"Here you are," Shinji said handing Misato her toast that was slightly burnt.  
  
"I think that we should throw a party tonight" Misato said cheerfully throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"What for" Shinji asked knowing already that it was exactly a year since the Angels had attacked.  
  
"It should be like an anniversary for one year with no Angel attacks."  
  
"Who would we invite?"  
  
"Well… Hmmm good question"  
  
"We could throw a party for ourselves," Shinji mumbled to himself  
  
"Great idea Shinji, we could throw ourselves a party." Shinji rolled his eyes. "I'll order the food tonight"  
  
"Ok well I'd better head to school"  
  
"Ok, and Shinji, see if Rei wants to come to ok."  
  
"Ok sure." Shinji got away from the half-drunken Misato just in time before she went into one of her long lectures. He wasn't going to invite Rei. She freaked him out, besides she probably doesn't even know what a party is.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Captain Ikari, we've found something you may want to see," a voice said.  
  
"Put it up on the monitor."  
  
"Yes sir." Commander Ikari sat at his desk in NERV central. He was still working on turning NERV into a science facility for researching a tracking device that would find where the Angels came from. A large egg came up on the monitor screen; there was a reflection in Captain Ikari's glasses as it glowed a bright neon green color. "Do you suppose…?"  
  
"Yes, we should start testing immediately," Gendo Ikari said without hesitation. "I'll be there as soon as possible." The scientists examined the egg and took its status.  
  
"I thought the last Angel was gone," one of the scientists said. The man slowly walked up to the egg and touched it with his hand. A burning sensation started then it began to grow. The scientist screamed in pain and clutched his hand. He thought how stupid it was to go and touch it. He stared down at the hand that had touched the egg. The flesh had burnt away and large streams of blood came down his arm and stained his lab jacket red.  
  
"You fool," Gendo Ikari snickered.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have no idea what I was thinking," the man replied. Ikari chuckled.  
  
"What's the status of the egg?" Ikari said casually  
  
"Well it seems that it's about to go through the hatching sequence sir."  
  
"I see, and you're sure it's an Angel?"  
  
"Sir, I don't think salamanders lay eggs this big!"  
  
"Ha, you have a sick sense of humor doctor," Commander Ikari said before waltzing out of the room as usual. All the other scientists left the room as well, the one that had touched the egg dashed to the hospital wing. The room was dark, all but the large neon green egg that illuminated the test room. 


End file.
